halofandomcom-20200222-history
M850 Main Battle Tank
|width= |height= |mass=71.4 tons (64.8 tonnes) |max accel= |armament=*Dual M310 120mm Smooth-Bore High-Velocity Cannons *One co-axial M247T Medium Machine Gun (Two in some variants) *Smoke grenade launcher *Missile pods (Halo Wars 2) |crew=*1 Operator *1 Gunner |passengers=Up to 4 |firstsight=2531 |role=*Anti-armor *Anti-Infantry |era=*Human-Covenant war *Post-war |affiliation=*UNSC Marine Corps *UNSC Army }} The M850 Main Battle Tank, commonly known as the Grizzly, is a heavily armored UNSC tank. It is similar to its older brother the M808B Main Battle Tank but much larger and far more powerful. Armament The Grizzly is protected by thick armor plating which allows it to survive even the fiercest attacks and features dual M310 120mm Smooth-Bore High-Velocity Cannons mounted in its turret. These cannons can easily punch a hole through almost any Covenant vehicle and fire S1 canister shells to decimate infantry formations. A co-axially mounted M247T Medium Machine Gun gives it additional firepower.Halo Encyclopedia, page 251 Smoke grenades were mounted near the turret. Operation Service The Grizzly first entered service in 2509.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-ca/universe/vehicles/grizzly Halo Waypoint: Grizzly] Grizzlies were used to great effect during the Liberation of Harvest, and the contained a robust inventory of M850s during the extraordinary events of 2531. After the war, the 23rd Armored Cavalry was outfitted with a complement of M850s in addition to their primary force of M808s. The Grizzly tanks were used by the UNSC Army at the Battle of Draetheus V against the Covenant Remnant. Gameplay Halo Wars In the Campaign, the Grizzly is available during the level Relic Interior. In Skirmish and Multiplayer, it is available after completely upgrading the Scorpion when Sergeant Forge is selected as the player's hero unit.Official Xbox Magazine, January 2009, pages 38-43 Once it has been researched, it can be purchased at the Vehicle Depot. The Grizzly is an extremely capable vehicle, capable of defeating large numbers of enemy troops and vehicles. Since it possesses a secondary canister shell attack, it can crush infantry with ease due to its large blast radius. The armor plating has also been improved, able to absorb multiple shots from a Hunter's assault cannon, and can survive a sustained hit from a Scarab's main weapon twice as long as a Scorpion. The coaxial machine gun has a faster firing rate and inflicts more damage per hit than the Scorpion's, at the cost of a longer reload time. Its main disadvantages is the cost it requires to be researched, its reduced effectiveness against other vehicles and its ineffectiveness against airborne units; it is also extremely slow because of its increased weaponry and armour. As with the Scorpion, it is "hard countered" in-game by Cobras, especially while they are in lockdown mode. *'Resources': 1800 (upgrade for Scorpion) 500 (for individual unit). *'Minimum Tech Level': 4 (upgrade for Scorpion) 2 (for individual unit once researched). *'Population Count': 3 Halo Wars 2 The Grizzly is first available for use in the Halo Wars 2 level Last Stand, the very last mission of the Campaign. The Grizzly's behavior has remained largely unchanged from Halo Wars, except that it is now considered a separate unit (as opposed to being an upgrade for the Scorpion) and that it now sports missile pods to take down aerial units. The weapon features a missile barrage ability in place of the canister shell ability it had in Halo Wars. The Grizzly is also available in multiplayer matches, where it is once again an exclusive unit to Sergeant Forge. The Grizzly replaces the Scorpion option in the Garage when playing as Sergeant Forge in most game modes, and is an exclusive unit to him in Blitz. *'Resources': 900 *'Minimum Tech Level': 3 *'Population Count': 10 *'Power': 80 Upgrades: *'Missile Barrage' - Launches a long barrage of missiles at a target. **'Resources': 0 **'Minimum Tech Level': 3 **'Power': 1000 Gallery Grizzly concept art.jpg|Early concept art of the Grizzly. UNSC Grizzly Tank-crop.jpg|Concept art of the Grizzly Tank in combat. Unsc grizzly.gif|The Grizzly in Halo Wars. Spartan Assault Grizzly (Photoshopped - 2824274-gallery).png|The Grizzly in Halo: Spartan Assault. Trivia *Originally, the Grizzly was stated to be equipped with a Flamethrower, but this was removed from the final game. *In Halo Wars, a 14 star Grizzly is strong enough to take down a Scarab. It is also enough to survive multiple MAC Blasts. *Ironically, a group of over 3 Grizzlies will lose to a group of the same amount of Power Turret Scorpions due to the fact that it takes 4 Scorpion canister shells to destroy one Grizzly whereas a Scorpion can survive over 10 Grizzly canister shells. Grizzly canister shells deal the same amount of damage but spread it out over a larger area. *The Grizzly driver in Halo Wars 2 has a slight Spanish accent. Appearances *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' *''Halo: Spartan Strike'' *''Halo Wars 2'' Related Pages *M808B Main Battle Tank Sources ru:Основной_боевой_танк_M850 Category:Human Vehicles